Twisted Lives
by MissDevon
Summary: What does a one nightstand between John and Natalie have to do with an attemptive murder investigation years later? More than first meets the eye since both the victim and her family's lawyer hold keys to what makes McBaine tick.
1. ProlougeChapter 1

Just one of those ideas that came to me and wouldn't rest till I started to put it down on paper. For anyone confused with the numbers here, I'm doing soap math, and as you know they're always skewed, and since people say that John's too old for Natalie, that must mean that there's a large age gap between him and Michael. . .

**_Twisted Lives_**

Lanview

Present

Natalie stared as John pushed himself up and off of her body. Silently he rolled over and off the bed, picking up his clothes and pulling them back on. "Well, you got what you wanted didn't you?" he said bitterly as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

"John, what. . ." she asked confused as she shifted to sit up, holding the blanket to her chest, suddenly embarrassed.

"No maybe, you'll leave me alone. Stop trailing after me like a puppy dog. Maybe you'll stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"John. . .I thought. . ."

"I know what you thought, Natalie," he answered spitting the words at her. "But you were as wrong as Evangeline. I've only ever loved one woman and she's dead. I'd never love someone else."

"But. . . you said. . .and. . ."

"I said what I said. Maybe I meant it. Maybe I didn't. But I mean this: you got what you wanted. So did I, and it's done. Don't be here when I get back," he advised before he walked away, leaving her lying with only a blanket covering her on his bed.

Once outside his room, he leaned against the wall, trying to remind himself that this was all he could do. That he couldn't live with another life on his hands. That he could never allow himself to love again. . .

**Chapter 1**

Lanview

Future

Detective. Rex Balsom scanned the scene. In all his years on the force he had rarely seen something so disturbing as the remnants of the attack on Genevieve Black, and even more rarely for little to no known reason.

Stepping back he nodded to the lead from the Crime Lab, "what do you think?"

"It's a mess, Rex. That's about all I can say right now," Starr Manning shot back.

"There's something not right about this," he said simply.

"There're things not right about most crimes, but I agree with you. The evidence that I'm seeing seems almost. . . I don't know. . . staged somehow."

"Think we're dealing with another serial?"

Starr rolled her eyes as she looked up at him from the floor: "G-d I hope not. I hate serials," she added as she looked back down then cocked her head slightly. "And no. . . this. . . even with the problems. It seems personal somehow."

"Yeah. I get that vibe too," Rex said as he started to move around the room. "There are messages, mind if I play them."

"Not as long as you have the gloves on and don't ruin my evidence," she shot back.

Rolling his eyes at the verbal jab, Rex slipped the gloves on and looked at the read out: "she's pretty popular. Has a bunch of messages."

"She made friends quick. Hangs out with the cousins McBaine a lot."

"Nice crew," Rex snarked.

"You have to get over that at some point, Rexie, my pet," Starr shot back as she rose.

"The brothers McVain ran my sister--- your cousin--- out of town with the Evangelical one, I'm not dropping it."

"Twenty years Rex."

"Without a word, Starr," he shot back.

"Play the messages, would you?" she ordered as she started to go through a nearby drawer.

Predictably to Starr the first messages were from 'the cousins McBaine.' Vernon, the up tight, book smart son of Evangeline and John and Gabby, the free spirited, creative, daughter of Michael and Marcie, both who always seemed to be together. And both who balanced each other out enough to get the other through College early and without suicide.

The next message was from Jamie Gannon concerning Gennie's shift at Capricorn, followed by a more irate one for the younger girl missing it and not calling in.

After that were a couple calls from guys whose eyes' Gennie had caught, then things started to take a bit of a turn.

"Hey Starr, this voice sound familiar to you?" Rex asked as he stopped a message.

"Yeah, but not attached to that name. Play it again. . ." the younger girl said as she came closer to them.

_Blackie, it's Rissa. You have got to call and check in! I swear I don't know what the hell you're thinking. Call me!_

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Shannon," Rex mussed.

"Well maybe you don't, because that's who I was thinking too. She in town?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She drops in when she's in town."

"Does she now?"

"Don't start, all right?"

"Fine. I won't," Starr shrugged as the next message started.

_Gen, it's Aunt Molly. . . Hon, I know you're still mad at me and your Mom. But, Sweetie, it wasn't all lies. I'll be in Lanview later, and I'll tell you the whole story. I promise. Just. . .Never mind. And listen I told Brady where you are, and he's agreed not to tell your mother, as long as you call and check in. Call him, OK?_

"So our girl has secrets?" Rex mused.

"What crime vic doesn't?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_Blackie its Bri. . . Damnit sis, I thought we had a deal on this! Don't go and do anything stupid. Just. . . Look I managed to get a look at some files, and your mom didn't lie. He signed papers, or. . .well, if he didn't someone forged them. You could be in SOOOO much trouble there. Call me at work!_

"Someone sounds worried. Wonder what was in those files."

"Have them subpoenaed once we have something," Starr suggested as she moved to another set of drawers while another message played.

_Gennie, its Dad--- Brady--- I don't know what you want me--- what you want to call me now. Kiddo, I know this. . . look, just call in. Your mother's worried sick. Hell, I even almost called Uncle Phil to help me look, and you know how I hate calling in favors with him. Call and let me know that you're all right at least. Besides, your mother isn't stupid. If Aunt Molly's figured out where you are I can guarantee that she has too and she's only giving you enough time to come to some conclusion. But she worries. So do I._

"Running from family problems," Rex mussed as the messages from more friends played out. "Fairly typical."

"Maybe not. Rex, take a look at this. You recognize the guy?" Starr asked holding up a picture.

Frowning slightly, Rex came over and took it whistling slightly under his breath: "John Black, if I'm not mistaken."

"My thought to. You know if she's one of those Blacks. . ."

"We have a whole heck of a lot more trouble than we thought."

"Yeah, I'd rather be dealing with a serial," Starr sighed as she shifted through the stack of pictures, most of Gen with people she couldn't recognize. "I'm Rex, I think you better. . ." she started as Matthew Buchanan stepped into the room.

"Detective, you might want to come out here for a second," he said simply.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Rex asked, as he stared down the Rookie cop.

"Lady outside. Saids she knows Gen, but she's not from around here."

"OK, maybe she can give us some answers," Rex said as he walked out.

"Rex. . ."

"Let him go, Starr. He never looks back--- especially not at you.'

"Why don't you go play in traffic, Matthew?" Starr shot back at her ex boyfriend, "at least then you'd have a purpose besides contaminating a crime scene."

"I. . ."

"Bye Matthew. Some of us actually do the jobs we're paid to," she added as she flipped her hair and turned back to her work, making a mental note to check in with Rex with the file she'd found in the drawer as soon as she could. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rex stepped out of the small house and into its driveway nodding to a couple of the Forensics team who were looking for clues around the perimeter of the house. With ease, he slipped under the yellow crime scene tape and headed towards the woman who was standing by a car, her foot tapping anxiously as she spoke rapidly into a cell phone. "Well, if I knew that I'd tell you wouldn't I? Bri, just stay out of town and trouble if you can please. And call your Aunt for me. . . . You know that's not who I meant. . . Fine, label her whatever you want. . .yes. . . fine. . . When I know something. . . that doesn't mean you go digging on your own young lady. . .Bri. . ?" sighing she hung up the phone. "You the lead detective on this case?" she asked as she caught Rex staring at her as she put the cell into her purse.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Molly Sco. . ."

"Ahh. . . Aunt Molly of the messages?" Rex cut off.

"Yes."

"So, you have something you want to share that could help us figure things out?"

She stared at him for a moment: "how much do you think that would be?"

"Enough. Seems Ms. Black has some secrets of the family variety."

"That's one way of putting it."

"And she's been warned of impending trouble. From someone, ironically enough, named Bri… like whomever you were talking to."

"My daughter."

"And Ms. Black's sister."

Sighing, the woman looked away for a moment. "Half," she collaborated. "They have the same father."

"Which she just found out about?" Rex asked.

"No. They girls have always known they were related and how."

"They why were you and your daughter discussing her mother's so called lies."

"That, Detective, is a private family matter."

"Well, seems it just became police business."

Molly sighed at that: "I'm not at liberty to discuss Gen's paternity with any one in this town."

"Really now? That's quite an odd statement."

"Consider it attorney client privilege."

"How so?"

"Gen's stepfather adopted her. Is that a good enough reason for you?" she shot back flustered.

"No," Rex answered as he came closer to her. "Especially since you had clearance to tell her."

"Filling in blanks on information she already knew."

"Don't you care that the kid--- your daughter's sister--- is laying on table in the OR fighting for her life?"

"Of course, I do, now that I know. You'll excuse me while I call her par. . ." she started, only for her words to be cut off by a combination of Rex pushing her down and gunshots. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cursing, Rex sat up and unholstered his gun. "Stay down," he ordered the lawyer as he got up and started to scan the area.

Once sure it was clear, he turned to see her standing, her own gun in hand. "Didn't you hear me. . ." he started angrily as Matthew came over, his own gun drawn and on the woman. "Put it down," he order as his hand wavered.

"Oh, please," she sighed with a shake of her head as she reholstered her gun.

"You want to tell me why you didn't stay down?" Rex demanded angrily.

"Because if it was a sniper I probably had a better chance of getting them," she shot back. "I'm ISA," she added for Matthew's benefit.

"Who isn't from Salem?" Starr said as she sauntered over.

"You got anything?" Rex asked her.

"Possibly," she returned as she cocked her head and stared at the older woman. "Just give me a moment with agent Scoldfield, would you?"

"How did you know. . ." Rex started.

"Gen had her card," she covered quickly. "You mind. For all I know what I found might be confident. Top government stuff and all that," she smirked. "Wouldn't want to give away too many secrets."

"No we wouldn't," Molly said with a slight nod. "I'll talk to her. Make sure we're clear, if that's all right with you Detective?"

"This ISA related?" Rex pressed.

Molly looked away and then back at him: "with the Black family, when isn't it?"

Rex narrowed his eyes for a moment, then nodded: "I report ASAP, Starshine. I'm going to go and check in with the Commissioner, if he's not too busy screwing our unesteemed DA," he answered as he walked towards his car.

"You can crawl off too, Matthew," Starr snarked.

"I don't want to leave you. . ."

"Matthew, just a friendly reminder. Although your last name is Buchanan and the McBaines think your just peachy, I out rank you. And I have seniority. Besides, when I pull my gun I can at least hold it steady, so get lost."

Pouting Matthew headed towards his patrol car, "let's go talk by my car. Should give us a little privacy, as well as give me enough of a view to make sure Matthew doesn't mess with the evidence."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why indeed, Ms. Scoldfield. . . or is it McBaine?"


End file.
